Lily's Collection Of OneShots
by Arrika
Summary: Oneshots for everybody! One for all, all for one! Make sure to give me lots of reviews!


**I've decided to do a collection of one-shots. It'll be many different kinds of one-shots. The pairings are simple, so deal with it, please. It's the usual, anyway. Robin x Star, Cy x Jinx, BB x Rae, Speedy x Terra, Bumblebee x Cy, BB x Terra. Robin and Star forever, since I hate Star and Speedy, Robin and Terra, Robin and Raven… they were never made for each other!**

**Beware, I don't own Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Can You Save A Bit Of Your Heart For Me?**

The soft pattering of footsteps could be heard in the distance. The rain was falling down quietly in a soft pitter patter. Each raindrop was more precious than anything, each one filled with a single sparkle.

A young girl was standing on the tallest building in Jump City, which was shaped in the form of the letter 'T'. She had red hair the color of the finest roses which was draped down to her waist, matted from the rain. Her eyes were an unusual emerald green, which always sparkled when she smiled. She wore a sleeveless purple top which stopped just above her stomach, and a purple miniskirt that went down to her knees to match… there were also neck and arm plates to protect her from anything, and purple boots with steel plates at the bottom. Her skin was an olive tone, not white, brown, or tanned like the regular humans. She was your regular Tameranian, with the ability to fly, shoot bolts that were green from her hands, and shoot green lasers from her eyes.

Smiling at the view, the young girl just sat there. After a while, she heard the faint sound of footsteps, and a warm hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and smiled.

There was her best friend, who took her in when she fell down the earth's atmosphere and landed in Jump City's park. He had black hair, as black as the purest coal, which was gelled and spiked neatly. Nobody had ever seen his eyes as they were always covered with a thin black and white mask. He barely even smiled, but she knew that he smiled when he was enjoying something. He wore a red and green top, which had long green sleeves and everything else was red. There was an 'R' which was gold that was put on the left side of his shirt, and he wore tight green pants. Then, there was a yellow, steel cape that he always kept on in need of protection. His steel and leather shoes were black, white, and silver. He was your regular human, with white skin, but he was skilled in material arts which is why he was the leader of the gang. Teen Titans.

_**Flashback**_

_**A large comet fell into the park, and there were four figures there. One was half-human and half-robot, another was a person who had green skin, green hair, and green eyes, the third one had a blue cloak on hiding her hair and her face and was wearing a leotard, and the third was a regular human boy with messed up, spiky black hair.**_

"_**Dude… it's an alien! I told you, aliens are invading the earth as we speak!" the green person spoke excitedly, doing the anime hand chicken thing. All the rest anime sweat dropped, except for the girl.**_

_**I quickly stood up and looked at the others. I gave a smile, and began to speak, asking permission to absorb the language that the earth humans speak.**_

"_**Kanblorf sorblag tekioblf?" I asked in a sweet tone, and the others just stared at me. I looked at the spiky haired human, who had just started to ask a question. He seemed acceptable to absorb language from.**_

"_**Who are you, and where—"he started to ask, when I kissed him for a full fifteen seconds. He was amazed, I must say. I was also amazed; I never imagined that humans had rubbery, yet soft lips.**_

"_**Thank you. I hope you didn't mind when I absorbed the language you humans call 'English' from that boy." I said, apologizing for what I did when the others stepped back and posed in battle positions.**_

"_**Dude, she's an alien I tell you! She can fly, shoot bolts from her hands, and lasers from her eyes!" the green-skinned person spoke again, and the girl spoke in a rather emotionless voice.**_

"_**That's impossible, Beast Boy. Nobody can do that." She said quietly, as if she were stating a point emotionlessly.**_

"_**Actually…" I began to speak, as I rose up in the air. "I can do all those things that person called this 'Beast Boy' spoke of, yes?" I flew around and emitted my glowing bolts on my hands, and my eyes turned green, hitting a nearby trashcan. The people just gaped in amazement…**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Are you okay, Star?" Robin asked quietly, and I nodded, but I shivered slightly. He must have noticed, for he put his cape around me while covering himself, and looked at the stars. Being the Tamerian I am, we love to sing joyous melodies. So I began to sing Where Is Your Heart, by Kelly Clarkson.

"I don't believe in the smile that you leave me with, when you walk away and say goodbye…" I sang, in a sweet soprano. I continued on.

"Well, I don't expect the world to implode beneath me, but for god's sake, could you try?" Then I saw Robin humming the tune, and he began singing in a low voice, almost like muttering.

"I know that you're true to me, you're always there, you say you care. I know that you wanna be mine…" After that, we both joined in for the sweet chorus, echoing our voices like they both belonged together.

"Where is your heart, 'cause I don't really feel you. Where is your heart? What I really want is to believe you. Is it so hard to give me what I need? I want your heart to bleed, and that's all I'm asking for! Where is your heart?" I smiled slightly as I sang, and noticed Robin leaning to me, and brushing his lips against me for a sweet first kiss as the last note ended. I smiled, and deepened the kiss passionately.

**Meanwhile…**

"Booyah! You owe me five bucks, BB!" Cy said happily, as Beast Boy slapped the money into his hand, and he groaned.

"I knew I should have pushed them!" he muttered quietly while Raven gave both of them a disapproving look.


End file.
